Un autre monde
by JohnFanAlec
Summary: Une étrange prophétie a été faite. Des nouvelles menaces vont arrivées. Le monde sera-t-il prêt pour y faire face. Neuville BWL, AU.
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous et bienvenue dans "Un autre monde".

Cette fic sera AU a bien des égards. Si vous voulez lire cette fic, oublier tout ce que vous savez sur Harry Potter. Il y aura des points communs avec le canon mais très peu.

Voici un aperçu des changements :

- Harry n'est pas le BWL

- Harry ne sera pas un Gryff.

- Harry ne sera pas dans l'année de Hermy, Ron, Drag et Cie.

- Harry sera assez différant du Harry original (Plus intelligent, plus rusé, plus sombre aussi)

- Dumby et Tommy et d'autres auront leurs propres agendas.

- et bien d'autres choses à découvrir….

Prologue.

_Lieu inconnu, milieu du 2eme millénaire._

- "Messieurs, Mesdames, bienvenue en cette nuit pour notre réunion annuelle de notre organisation. Aujourd'hui, l'ordre du jour est assez particulier. Mais d'abord, voyons qui est présent et, s'il vous plait n'oublier pas le protocole. Merci a tous" Celui qui avait dis cette phrase était un homme aux cheveux blancs, quasi-or, un visage fin, des oreilles pointues, des yeux violets exceptionnellement brillant. Un elfe à en pas douter. L'age était difficile a précisé mais il était facile de voir que cette homme était en plein possession des ses moyens physiques et intellectuels.

- "Lord Gobbelnurk"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais" dis un gobelin d'une cinquantaine d'année en tenue de combat, avec armure, hache et casque. Lorsqu'il fini de parler, une aura grisâtre flasha autour de lui.

- "Lady Vomhof"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais" dis une femme à l'apparence humaine d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Cheveux noirs, yeux de la même couleur, visage fin et sans défauts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge écarlate très fine avec des gants blancs qui remonté jusqu'aux coudes. L'aura grisâtre flasha quelques secondes après avoir fini de parler.

- "Lord Rastinov"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais", cette fois-ci, il y avait un accent qui était audible contrairement aux précédentes personnes. Et celui-ci était clairement slave. Tout comme la femme précédente, l'homme était beau, visage parfait qu'encadrait une chevelure blonde, avec des yeux couleur rubis, le sourire qui ornait continuellement son visage était éclatant si on excluait deux canines aiguisées comme des couteaux. Un manteau bureau drapé sur ses épaules. La même aura apparue des que ses lèvres se refermèrent.

- "Lady Vistranas"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais". La personne qui prononça ces mots était sans aucun doute la personne la plus âgée, au moins physiquement, du groupe très hétérogène que composé cette assemblée. Elle devait dépasser la centaine d'années assez facilement. Cheveux gris de plus de 40cms, visage mate ridée, mains accrochées à un bâton noueux. Dents presque tous absentes. Mais diction et regard parfaitement clairs. L'aura flasha a nouveau.

- "Lord Highaxe"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais". C'était au tour d'un nain de prêté serment, comme pour le gobelin, le nain était en armure complète mais la ou le gobelin avait une armure de cuir, le nain était vêtu d'acier étincelant, une longue barbe marron qui rejoindre ses cheveux bruns, des yeux gris et alertes. Et âgé du quarantaines d'années. L'aura flashé également.

- "Lady Pervall"

- "Ici pour écouter, discuter mais jamais révéler les secrets que j'entendrais". Ce fut une jeune femme qui parla, des cheveux aubruns qui arrivés jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux marron, un visage élégant mais plus humain que Lady Vomhof. Elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcière bleu nuit avec une chapeau pointu de même couleur. L'aura flasha également lorsqu'elle a formulé le serment.

- "Je suis Lord Régine, et je serai le présidant d'assemblée pour cette session. Je suis ici pour écouter, discuté et veiller que ceux qui révèlent les secrets soient châtié." Une aura argenté l'entoura puis se propagea sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis, puis frappé tout les membres a la fois. " Lord Régine était un homme dans la trentaine au un visage défiguré par une cicatrice de quatre longues entailles qui allait du dessous de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton. Son corps était massif avec des épaules carrés et une taille qui dépassé 1m80. Il était vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon en cuir avec une épée à sa ceinture.

Ce qui n'as pas été dis, c'était que personne ne pouvais divulgué les secrets car la magie qui était à l'œuvre dans cette pièce empêchais d'en parler hors de cette salle, indépendamment du fait que la personne était ou non au courant des secrets protégés. En un mot, les secrets ne quitter jamais cette salle. Mais cela, tous le savaient.

- " Nous sommes tous réunis ici en ce jour du solstice d'été pour parler de faits que Lady Vistranas a vue. Lady Vistranas, la parole est a vous"

- "Merci Lord Régine, ces faits que vous évoqué et que j'ai vu, vont bientôt arrivés. Voici ce que j'ai vu." L'atmosphère de la pièce changea alors, la lumière fit place à la pénombre, la chaleur se transforma en froideur, et chaque un des participants se figea.

- _" Ils seront quatre, l'ombre verte apportera la mort par l'épée, dévastant tout dans son sillage. L'ombre noire drapé dans le manteau de l'innocence apportera les mensonges par sa parole, trahissant les siens. L'ombre rouge apportera son lot de batailles, des vies perdues suivront son chemin. L'ombre blanche, unira ou détruira le monde à la fin de sa vie. Le sort du monde dépendra de leurs choix et de leurs vies. Trois issues sont possibles, Mort, Équilibre ou Utopie."_

- "Quand ces événements arriveront ?" demanda Lord Highaxe.

- "L'avenir est toujours incertain, mais ils arrivent. Un mois, un an, un siècle. Mais cela va se produire, cela est inévitable" dit Lady Vistranas.

- " Les prophéties ne sont que des possibilités, si on sait qui sont les créateurs de ces monstres, on peut encore tout arrêtés." Dit Lady Vomhof, un accent germanique se fit sentir sous ses profondes émotions.

- " En effet" dit Lord Régine, "nous pouvons retardé cela, mais pas arrêté."

- "Comment ?"

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Ce sont des ombres, même si on détruits leurs créateurs, elles parviendront a venir a travers d'autres. Les ombres se déplacent d'arbres en arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les arrêtés. Pourrais vous tué vos amis, vos frères, vos sœurs, vos enfants parque il y a une possibilité qu'une des ombres les habitent." Demanda Lady Vistranas, d'un ton las.

- "Ce qui est nécessaire doit être fait, elles ne doivent pas détruire le monde" déclara Lord Gobbelnurk d un ton bourru.

- "Avez-vous écouté mes paroles, Seigneur Nain ? Trois choix sont possible. L'avenir du monde ne reposent pas exclusivement entre leurs mains"

- "Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, Oracle ?"

- "Oui, expliquer vous Dame Vistranas, qui peut agir dans ce conflit" demanda Lord Rastinov.

- "Selon comment leur vie se sera dérouler, leurs objectifs, leurs motivations, leurs espoirs changeront. Si les Quatre sont heureux dans leurs vies, ils s'uniront et le monde deviendra un paradis sur Terre. Si les Quatre sont vicieux, et mal intentionnés, cela sera un enfer. Et le choix intermédiaire, la Guerre !"

- "La Guerre, vous voulais dire la Guerre Finale ?" demanda Lord Highaxe secoué par cette révélation.

- "Peut être bien, je ne sais pas tout, guerre de volonté, guerre de pouvoir, guerre d'argent, je ne sais absolument pas comment cette guerre va se présenté mais si c'est ce scénario qui envisagé, elle sera longue, elle sera dur, et elle sera violente."

- "Combien de temps nous avons pour commencé les recherches ?" demanda Lord Régine.

- "Les Ombres ne sont pas encore en phase, elles sont trop éloignés les unes des autres, cela prendra au moins 10 ans avant qu'elles puissent se regroupé" dis Dame Vistranas d une voix lointaine.

- "10 ans ! , mettons nous en route et trouvons ceux qui peuvent portés ces ombres dans leurs coeurs" s'exclama Lord Highaxe en levant sa hache.

- "Vous ne les trouverais jamais, ils peuvent naîtrent du roi le plus riche, du paysan le plus misérable, ou du maître le plus cruel. Ils s'enveloppe dans des illusions, ils ne seront même pas qui ils sont avant d'être l'un en face de l'autre. Nous seuls pourront voir a travers leurs auras, mais notre serment nous empêchera de leurs nuirent, ni avertissements, ni coup d'épée, ni menaces ne pourront émanées de nous pour eux. Le serment est absolument. Une seule chose peut être fait. Changer le monde !"

- "Le monde, étés vous sérieuse Vistrinas, nous sommes une poignée, nous sommes méprisé par le reste du monde" s'indigna Lady Vomhof.

- "Vous avez raison _Lady_ Vomhof, notre heure est passé, le monde n'est plus sous la tutelle des êtres magiques, nous devons tournés nos espoirs dans les Hommes pour que le monde survive"

L'assemblée entière jeta un regard vers Lady Pervall, et tous réprima un frisson.

- "Les Hommes, stupides et arrogants humains, ces humains qui doivent utilisé un bois de bois pour utilisé la magie, le monde est perdu alors !" S'exclama Lord Gobbelnurk en abatant ses mains sur la table.

- "Ça suffit", tonna Lord Régine. "Lady Vistrinas, connaissais vous leurs ascendances ?"

- "Cela reste flou, mais deux d'entre eux seront nos descendants, cela m'exclu obligatoirement, puisque j'ai aucun enfants, et rappeler vous mes paroles, pouvez vous tuer vos fils et vos fils, pouvez vous tuer les enfants de vos amis. Bien sur que non. Cela DOIT arriver, et cela VA arriver"

- "Et ils feront partis de cette assemblée ? Impossible, cela ne peut pas être vrai." Déclara Lady Vomhof, furieuse.

- "Et pourtant, cela vas arriver", dit l'Oracle d'une voix calme,"Nous avons qu'une chose a faire, faire changé le monde. Tous nos peuples ne sont pas exempt de reproches. Les peuples gobelins et nains sont en guerre depuis des siècles et Dame Nature merci, vous deux" dit t'elle en désignant les Seigneurs Nain et Gobelins, "savez que cette assemblée est plus importante que vos conflits. Vos peuples Lords Régine et Rastinov, infesté les sorciers et humains communs en plus de votre haine réciproque, quand a vous Lady Vomhof, le votre utilise leurs pouvoirs pour arriver a leurs fins. Quand a nous, nous sommes maudis a cause de nos visions. Nous devons…, vous devez changer les choses au meilleur du possible, cela est notre seule chance"

- "Et voila qui conclue notre réunion, la prochaines aura lieu dans 5 ans, sous la tutelle du seigneur Nain. Mes confrères, a bientôt, et que Gaia nous préservent de la mort"

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis un par un sortirent de la salle et disparurent des qu'ils en franchissent le seuil.


	2. Chapitre 1

Les sorts perdus n'existent pas. (Version magique de : Les balles perdues n'existent pas)

Chapitre 1.

_31 Octobre 1984. Royaume Uni. Pays de Galles. Manoir Londubat. _

_21h50._

Lord Voldemort s'élança sur le sentier menant au manoir qui abriter sa prochaine victime, comme il était d assez bonne humeur, il en tuera qu'un seul, sauf si bien sur d'autres se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Les protections autour du manoir étaient déplorables, un Fidelitas et les sorts standards, anti-apparitions, anti-portoloins. Lord Voldemort passa a travers comme si ils n'existaient pas.

Deux de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, Avery et Dolohov, le suivait derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, qui fut immédiatement détruite par un réducto. Lorsque la poussière s'évanouit, il fut (agréablement) surpris de voir Frank et Alice Londubat à 10 mètres devant lui, baguettes tendues, prêts pour un duel.

- " Monsieur, Madame, des affaires m'attendent ailleurs, je serai juste de passage ici", Dit Voldemort en s'inclinant.

- " Voldemort !", Cracha Frank, "Crève en enfer, Réducto, Confrigo, Diffindo"

A coté de lui, Alice lança également divers sortilèges. Voldemort évoqua un bouclier d'argent circulaire, qui absorba tout les maléfices.

- "Bien sûr, réservez-moi une place alors" sourit Voldemort. Puis envoyer plusieurs sorts, tous de couleur verte.

_Le même jour. Royaume Uni. Écosse. École de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_22h._

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau en méditant à son début d'année. Cela faisait plusieurs années que son école était calme en dépit du climat à l'extérieur de l'école. A dire vrai, depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient quitté l'école, celle-ci était redevenue studieuse. Et en fin d'année, les sabliers qui comptaient les points de chaque maison étaient tous plus remplis que lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient ici.

Il fut coupé dans sa méditation lorsque l'un de ses (trop nombreux) instruments qui s'étaler sur son bureau, se mit à siffler en projetant une fumée ocre. Celle-ci en à peine trois secondes forma un blason, une fiole, une baguette et une feuille formant un cercle avec un L calligraphié en filigrane assortie d'une devise en dessous : Que trépasse si je faibli.

Dumbledore fut sur ses pieds à peine que la fumée avait fini d'avoir formé le blason (à peine 2 secondes :)) s'élança vers sa cheminée, lança une poignée de sable fin (poudre de cheminette) qui garder constamment dans une de ses poches, en s'écriant "Manoir Londubat". Si il avait jeté un regard en arrière, il aurait vu qu'un deuxième blason avait fait son apparition dans une fumée jaune et bleu, deux baguettes croisées jetant chacune 5 étincelles également calligraphié en filigrane un double P avec pour devise : Audaces fortuna juvat.

Dumbledore apparu dans ce qui était à peine une demi-heure auparavant un salon. Mais à la place n'était que ruine et désolations.

- "Qu'as-tu fait Tom ?" demanda Dumbledore a mi-voix.

Il promena son regard tout autour de lui pour trouver ce qui était arrivé. Ses premières constatations étaient qu'un duel avait eu lieu ici, duel assez rapide si on compté le nombre d'impacts de sorts dans la maison, Dumbledore avança vers la sortie et trouva deux corps allongé l'un à coté de l'autre, Frank l'auror et Alice la médicomage.

- "Pauvres enfants" dit Dumbledore d'une voix brisé, "a peine 25 ans."

Il fut brutalement rattrapé par la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un enfant pleuré. Ce cri venait du 1er étage. Il monta fébrilement les escaliers puis tout de suite se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il savait était occupé par le petit Neuville. A son grand étonnement, il y avait ici également des signes de combats, encore moins nombreux qu'en bas mais présent néanmoins.

Dans le lit, était un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qui se battais avec ses couvertures en gémissant de douleur. Sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair brillait d'un éclat maléfique. Dumbledore fut fasciné par celle-ci, lui plus que quiconque connaissant les événements qui se cachés derrières celles-ci.

Puis jettent un regard circulaire a la pièce, il vit a ces pieds une robe noire, aux coutures d'argents, avec dans le dos un crâne blanc duquel sortait une langue en forme de serpent. Dumbledore avait de trop nombreuses fois vu cette robe, surtout lorsque son (ex-)propriétaire tourbillonner puis disparaissait devant lui fuyant le combat.

- "Qu'est t'il arrivé Tom ? Pourquoi Alice et Frank ?, Pourquoi ce garçon ?" s'interrogea Dumbledore a voix basse.

Puis d'un coup, il sentit l'arrivée de personnes dans l'ex-salon, voyage cheminette sans aucuns doutes. Dumbledore sorti sa baguette, puis accoura dans le salon en dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée, pour se retrouver lui aussi à l'extrémité de 4 baguettes. Trois appartenaient à des aurors, la dernière a l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de ce pays. Augusta Londubat.

- "Enchanteur en chef", déclara Mme Londubat d'une voix froide, en hochant la tête une fois.

- "Lady Londubat, Messieurs les aurors", dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant devant la vielle dame.

- "Devriez vous pas être a Poudlard, veillant a la sécurité de vos élèves ?" demanda Augusta, en parcourant la salle des ses yeux perçants.

- "Très vrai Lady, mais la sécurité de certains de mes anciens élèves est aussi importante que celle de mes étudiants actuels"

- "Merci d'être venu, mais nous allons prendre cela en charge a partir de main"

- "Très bien, votre petit-fils est en haut, vivant, et survivant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Messieurs, pourrais-je avoir vos conclusions demain matin", puis hocha de nouveau la tête aux personnes présentes, puis retourné a son bureau via la cheminette en ignorant les diverses réactions.

De retour a son bureau, il vit le blason qu'il avait manqué durant son départ, soupirant en pensant a combien cette nuit sera longue et dure. Il sauta de nouveau dans la cheminée à destination du Manoir Potter.

Dés son arrivée, il fut obligé de faire un écart sur le coté pour évité un sort vert venant droit sur lui. Sort perdu de toute évidence. Le combat qui était devant lui opposé 4 défenseurs devant le manoir contre 5 adversaires a quelques mètres d'eux. Il allait s'engagé au côté des défenseurs, lorsque le combat se fini brutalement. Voyant arrivé Dumbledore, les Mangemorts lancèrent divers sorts verts et bordeaux, les défenseurs répondirent eux aussi. Puis deux corps furent précipité vers lui tant dis que deux des opposants furent eux aussi projeté en arrières. Il leva sa baguette pour arrêté les corps des deux personnes, ceux-ci ralentirent puis se coucha à quelques mètres devant lui. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que les deux autres défenseurs furent eux aussi au sol tandis que les Mangemorts étaient disparus laissant leurs camarades morts derrières eux.

Dumbledore lança un sort d'appel en direction du ministère. S'avança vers les corps les plus près de lui, il fut horrifie de voir la peau blanche et sans vie de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter. Comme il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, il avança vers les deux autres, pour découvrir les amis du jeune couple, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ceux-ci étaient vivants mais pas conscients. Après quelques sorts de diagnostiques médicaux. Il s'avéra que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient dans le coma, coma normal pas coma magique. Étrange fait réalisa Dumbledore. Puis voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien pour eux non plus pour le moment. Il alla voir les deux Mangemorts morts. Il réalisa pendant qu'il faisait le trajet que le combat avait du duré plusieurs dizaines de minutes, étant donné les nombres d'impacts dans l'herbe et sur la façade du manoir, peut même au même moment que l'attaque des Londubat se dit Dumbledore.

Il s'arrêta devant les corps des Mangemorts, puis attira leurs masques d'un mouvement de baguette, pour découvrir horrifié deux autres condisciples du couple Potter. Thomas Crabbe et Henry Goyle. Dumbledore poussa un soupir, "Encore des élèves morts ce soir ".

Il fit léviter les deux corps pour les mettre a proximité de la porte d'entrée, puis revenant au salon, il assista a l'arrivé du ministre Bagnold, du directeur des Aurors, Scrimgeour et de trois Aurors.

- "Ministre, Directeur, Bonsoir. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon appel" dit Dumbledore.

- "Oui Dumbledore, on a fait aussi vite que possible, on vient de revenir de chez les Londubat, Vous connaissez les nouvelles ?" demanda Bagnold jetant des regards un peu partout.

- "En effet Ministre, Frank et Alice Londubat morts, leur fils Neuville orphelin et Voldemort disparu. Ici ce n'est pas mieux. James et Lily Potter mort. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dans le coma. Et le petit Potter, pas encore vu."

Bagnold se tourna vers Scrimgeour qui demeurait impassible.

- " Scrimgeour prenez vos aurors et fait le tour de la propriété pendant que je discute avec Dumbledore."Puis revint vers Dumbledore "Coma vous dites, cela vas se résoudre facilement, un tour a St Mangouste et hop ils sont sur leurs pieds, "

- "J'en doute fort, C'est un coma moldus, je crois que seul le temps peut leur venir en aide"

- "Étrange" dis Bagnold "Aucuns sort ne peut faire ça" Puis voyant Dumbledore hochant la tête, continua. "Alors les Mangemorts ici ?"

- "Crabbe et Goyle, je suis arrivé après le combat, pas vu qui ont attaqué à part eux"

- "Très bien, sang pur mais petite famille, petite fortune. Sans importance, tout vas être confisqué."

- "Mr le ministre, nous avons trouvez le garçon en haut. Il est sain et sauf" dis Scrimgeour en revenant avec un garçon d'environ un an dans ses bras.

- "Voyez avec le service des volontés pour voir ce que les Potter avait dis a ce sujet"

- "Ministre, si vous permettez, je peux m'en occupé" dis Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- "Ça ira Dumbledore, après cette nuit, les projecteurs vont être sur les deux familles, les deux dernières familles détruites par ce monstre. Nous devons tous faire dans les règles" dit Bagnold.

-"Entendu Mr le Ministre. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, je vais retourner à Poudlard, pour préparer la journée de demain. Interview, réunion, dure journée qui nous attend demain. Bonne soirée Messieurs"

- "Bonsoir Dumbledore"

Dumbledore se retira dans la cheminée, puis de retour à son bureau, fit un peu de ménage.

Ayant fini, alla dans sa chambre qui se situe derrière son bureau et s'endormit après cette longue soirée.

Le lendemain matin, il vit que sa gazette était déjà arrivée donc paya la chouette, puis s'installa à son bureau en jetant un coup d'œil au titre.

- "C est quoi ses conneries !"

Annexe 1

Cours d'économie.

Après quelques recherches sur l'économie dans l'univers de HP, j'ai trouvé que cela n'était pas réaliste dans un monde mêlant moldus et sorciers.

D'après mes recherches, un kilo d'or vaut 41.000 €.

Un gallion correspond à 5£ soit 5.5€.

Soit environ 7500 gallions dans un kilo d'or.

Ce qui nous donne un poids de 0.13g par galion, à savoir que le gallion est la plus grosse pièce des trois. Et qu'une pièce de 2 € pèse environ 8g.

Donc pour mon histoire je vais modifier tout ça :).

Un gallion fera environ 10g (même taille que nos pièces de 2euros)

Il s'échangera a 410€/342.5£ pour un galion.

Une mornille sera à 20£ et la noise à 0.7£

J'aurai pu laisser tout ça tranquille mais cela aurait été trop facile de faire de l'argent et pas très réaliste.

Je remercie Merlin Potter, klaude, fuhatsu, adenoide et Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour leurs reviews. J'ai répondu et reponderai toujours a ceux qui poseront des questions intéressantes et a ceux qui sont enregistrés.

J'espère que la longueur vas s'allonger au fur et a mesure, si par malheur cela devient trop long (ce que je doute) dit le moi.

Si vous voulez d autres annexes, il suffit de demander. J ai déjà des previews pour le Magenmagot, le fonctionnement de Poudlard, Le prologue sera expliqué dans l'histoire. Comme dit dans une review cela pose certains faits pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2

**La seule chose plus précise qu'un sort ennemie venant dans votre direction est un sort alliée venant dans votre direction.**

_1er novembre. Royaume Uni. Écosse. École de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_8h._

_Les survivants du monde magique !_

_Par Rita Skeeter._

_Hier soir, deux attaques ont été lancées par les partisans du Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Les familles ciblées sont emblématiques, les Londubats et les Potters._

_Le couple Londubat, Frank (24), auror et sa femme Alice (24) ,auror, ont été attaqué selon nos sources par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et peut être plusieurs de ses disciples vers 22h._

_Après un combat de plusieurs minutes dont l'issue fut tragique pour le couple d'Aurors, tous les deux tués par le sortilège de la Mort. Ils laissent derrière eux Neuville (3), le garçon qui as survécu, qui sera confié a sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat. La robe de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, fut retrouvée devant le lit du petit Neuville, sans corps. Des membres du ministère évoque un retour de sortilège dû soit a un rituel soit a une protection magique. Nous vous donnerez plus de détails dans nos prochaines éditions._

_Le couple Potter, James (24), auror et sa femme Lily (24), Langue-de-Plomb ont été attaqué au même moment que les Londubats par cinq Mangemorts selon les propos du Président du Magenmagot Albus Dumbledore. Une bataille eu lieu entre les Mangemorts et les occupants du manoir Potter, le couple Potter et deux de leurs amis Sirius Black et Remus Lupin._

_Dumbledore arriva au milieu de la bataille mais les Mangemorts fuirent dès son arrivé en tuant le couple et incapacitant les deux amis du jeune couple. Les Mangemorts subirent eux aussi des pertes, Thomas Crabbe (27) et Henry Goyle (27), Deux ex-élèves de Poudlard. L'orphelin Harry Potter (1), fils unique du couple, fut retrouvé dans sa chambre sain et sauf par les membres du ministère appelé sur place. Son avenir est entre les mains des services compétents du ministère, selon certaines sources, plusieurs familles se sont déjà portées volontaire pour prendre soin de l'enfant._

_Pour plus d'informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les conséquences de sa chute voir page 2._

_Pour plus d'informations sur les Londubats voir page 3_

_Pour plus d'informations sur les Potters voir page 4_

_Pour plus d'informations sur les Mangemorts morts aujourd'hui voir page 5_

_Pour plus d'informations sur l'avenir des nouveaux héros du monde magique voir page 6. _

Albus Dumbledore survola rapidement les quatre premières pages, sachant que peu d'informations lui seraient inconnus. Mais s'arrêta pour lire attentivement pour la page 6. Cela faisait a peine dix heures que les attaques avaient eu lieu mais déjà plusieurs familles manifestait. Londubat, Bones, Weasley, Abbot, Lovegood, Tonks, et plus étonnant Black et Malfoy.

Cela faisait déjà un bon nombre de famille pensa Dumbledore, d'ici ce soir le trois-quarts des familles purs sangs le voudront et le moitié des sang-mêlé aussi, pour une raison ou une autre. Argent, pouvoir, renommé, vengeance. Dumbledore médita quelques secondes et décida qu'il faudra attendre la décision du ministère.

_Le même jour. Royaume Uni. Angleterre .Londres. Ministère de la Magie_

_9h._

La commission des affaires sociales était réunie pour le dernier cas des orphelins de la guerre.

- "Cas suivant ?" demanda le chef du service, Marjorie Bishop.

- "Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans-Potter. Héritier de la noble et très ancienne Maison Potter. Disposant de deux sièges au Magenmagot et disposant d'une richesse estimé a environ 15 000 gallions." Répondit la greffière.

- "Famille connue ? ".

- "Grand parent paternelle et maternelle décédé, aucune famille du coté de James Potter, Pétunia Evans-Dursley, sœur de Lily Evans-Potter"

- "Statut ?"

- "Cracmol"

-"C'est donc une option envisageable, lisons maintenant le testament des défunts transmis par Gringotts. "

Une porte latérale s'ouvrit, et révéla un gobelin vêtu d'une armure de cuir sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'insigne de Gringotts, deux dragons or et argent, face à face, portant une bourse de bronze. Il s'avança, un parchemin enroulé a la main, qu'il déposa devant Mme Bishop

- "Ragnok, Directeur de Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse à Londres" dit le gobelin en inclinant la tété devant chaque personne présente. "J'apporte le testament de Lord Potter et son épouse."

Elle le remercia d'une hochement de tête respectueux puis cassa le sceau.

Elle frappa le parchemin de sa baguette, celui-ci se déroula de lui-même puis une voix de jeune homme déclara ceci :

_Ceci est le testament de Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter, qui révoque tout autre testament antérieur._

_Ce testament est écrit de notre main à Godric Hollow, Pays de Galles._

_Nous soussignons Lily et James Potter, demeurant Manoir Potter à Godric Hollow, prends les dispositions suivantes, en cas de décès :_

_Je nomme pour exécuteur testamentaire notre ami Seigneur Ragnok et les remercie d'accepter cette fonction._

_A cet effet, nous le prions de bien vouloir accepter 100 Gallions de notre voûte dans les six mois de notre décès._

_J'institue pour notre exécuteur testamentaire à charge pour lui de délivrer les legs particuliers suivants que je fais nets de tous frais et droits :_

_1) À Albus Dumbledore dans le cadre de notre association commune une somme de 2 500 Gallions a dépensé exclusivement pour cette association._

_2) A Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Frank Londubat une somme de 1 000 Gallions chaque un._

_3) A Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Horace Slughorn, une somme de 200 Gallions pour leurs attention et leurs cours durant Poudlard._

_4) A tout autre Proffeseur de Poudlard qui nous a enseigné, la somme de 100 Gallions._

_5) Tout le reste de la voûte, incompris argent liquide, titre de propriété, titre de noblesse, investissements, bijoux et livres vont à notre unique fils Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1983._

_Notre fils devra être élevé, en cas de décès ou incapacité dépassant 6 mois par son parrain, Sirius Orion Black._

_Si celui-ci se trouve dans l'incapacité d'accéder à cette demande la garde sera accordée à Remus John Lupin._

_Si celui-ci est également dans l'incapacité, Harry James Potter devra être placé à l'orphelinat pour enfants magiques St Andrew situé à Londres._

_Dans le cas extrême où aucunes des ses dispositions est réalisable, Harry James Potter devra être placé dans un orphelinat choisi a la majorité par Frank Londubat (ou son représant), Amélia Bones (ou son représant),_ _Xenophilius Lovegood (ou son représant), Le ministre de la magie, et le directeur de Poudlard. _

_Fait à Gringotts, Londres, le 21 juin 1984._

- "Lord Ragnok, certifier vous l'authentification de celle-ci ? " demanda Mme Bishop.

- "Cette volonté fut faite il y a environ cinq mois devant moi en présence des époux Potters, des époux Londubats et de Melle Bones, secrétaire pour le ministre de la magie. Elle fut scellée par la magie de Gringotts immédiatement après rédaction puis enfermée dans la voûte des volontés qui est constamment gardé par la magie gobeline et deux dragons d'argent. Elle en fut retiré il y a 30 minutes et ne m'as jamais quitté depuis. Cette volonté est t'elle qu'elle fut rédigée".

- "Merci Lord Ragnok pour vos précisons.", Mme Bishop se tourna ensuite vers la greffière, "Quelles sont les personnes cité dans la volonté vivante a l'heure actuelle ?"

La greffière ouvrit alors un registre, et se mis à le parcourir.

- "Lord Ragnok, vivant et conscient", elle sourit alors au gobelin qui répliqua en montrant toutes ses dents.

- "Albus Dumbledore, vivant et conscient…..Remus John Lupin, vivant et inconscient….. Sirius Orion Black, vivant et inconscient….. Frank Londubat, décédé le 31octobre 1984, les droits qui lui étaient accordé sont sous la responsabilité de Augusta Londubat en tant que chef de famille des Londubats….. Tout les professeurs de Poudlard sont actuellement vivants et conscients….. Harry James Potter, vivant et conscient….. Amélia Bones, vivante et consciente….. Xenophilius Lovegood, vivant et conscient et enfin l'orphelinat St Andrew est toujours enregistré en tant qu'établissement pouvant prendre en charge tout personne qui souhaite y accéder."

- "Merci Mme la greffière"

- "Ceci conclu cette volonté, les choix des défunts seront respectés dans la mesure de leurs possibilité sous la supervision de Lord Ragnok en tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire, la séance publique de la lecture se fera une semaine après l'enterrement des défunts."

Note d'auteur : Je vous demande de m'excuser pour l'attente, la vie irl est pas sympa en ce moment (de même que mon imagination). Désolé aussi pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais j'ai mis ce que je devais mettre. La suite sera pour le chapitre suivant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera (un peu) et répondra à quelques questions, et posera de nouvelles questions (Pétunia par exemple xD).

Réponses aux reviews :

- adenoide : Hello, en effet Séverus ne fera pas parti de l'histoire (sauf flash-back), sa condition n'était pas compatible avec l'enseignement a Poudlard. Les Londubats sont assez riches en effet (à peu près autant que les Potters) mais Voldemort dis que les protections (surtout une) étaient faible pas moi. Pour la manipulation, Dumbly aura peut être des problèmes pour manipuler Neuville, non ? :)

- Maximilien : Hello, bon, disons le tout de suite, Harry sera le perso principal, bien que certaines partie de chapitres suivront d autres personnages (Neuville, Tom, Dumbly….).

Pour la matière, j'ai la trame générale en tête, ce sont les details qui font defaut en ce moment :(.

- klaude : Hello a toi aussi, lorsque je parlais de petite fortune, je faisais référence a Pettigrew et Rogue, les Londubats sont difficilement une famille a petite fortune. Quand à Augusta, elle est âgée, et a vue bien des choses, de plus sa fonction politique l'oblige à être formelle dans beaucoup de situations.

Merci a vous trois et merci également a Deadz et Koari Jade (Deadz, la longueur vas augmenté, j espère en tout cas :)).

Voulez vous d'autres "cours" sur mon monde magiques, si telle est le cas j'en ai trois actuellement de dispo, "Statut du sang", "Politique" et "Poudlard", choisissez et envoyer un MP ou review. A bientôt, et merci de me lire :)


End file.
